indianajonesfandomcom-20200222-history
Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom
}} Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom is the 1984 prequel to Raiders of the Lost Ark and chapter twenty-three in The Complete Adventures of Indiana Jones. Set one year prior to the events in Raiders of the Lost Ark, the story follows Indiana Jones journeying through India to recover a sacred stone stolen from a small village by a religious cult intending to harnass its power, along with four others, to establish the reign of their god in place of all others. The movie was re-released on VHS video in 1999, on DVD in 2003, and again in 2008 for a Special Edition DVD release.Classic Indy Rides Again on DVD Synopsis Prologue: Shanghai, 1935 The film is set a year before Raiders of the Lost Ark. Indy is delivering the remains of Nurhachi to a gangster named Lao Che in a nightclub in Shanghai, China, in exchange for a large diamond. Lao introduces Indy to the club's singer, Willie Scott. After Indy sips his drink, Lao starts laughing ominously as he pulls out a vial of blue liquid. Indy asks what it is, and Lao replies that it is the antidote to the poison he just drank. A brawl ensues, in which Indy's old friend, Wu Han and Lao's eldest son Chen are killed and Indy and Willie escape through the window. After several awnings break their fall, they land in a car driven by Short Round, Indy's kid sidekick. Indy drinks the antidote and a car chase follows, and Willie drops Indy's gun in the ensuing chase. They all board a plane and get away. India It turns out that the plane was owned by Lao Che, and the captains abandon the plane, leaving the passengers to die. They survive by using a raft as a parachute. They land in India, where they come to a village with no children. The inhabitants explain that the Thugee Cult of Pankot Palace has taken all of their children and their sacred stone that protects the village. They then lend the heroes elephants so they can reach the palace. Initially the palace seems normal enough; they act insulted by his questions about the village's claims. Indy is later attacked in his room by an assassin, which leads him to find a secret door in Willie's room. Beneath the palace is a vast underground chamber where the village rock and two more are held by Thuggees. The cult (who worship the goddess Kali with human sacrifice) uses the village's children to dig for the remaining rocks within the mines of the palace, in hope that with all of them they can rule the world. Indy, Willie, and Short Round are captured by the Thuggee and separated: Indy sides with the Thuggee after being whipped and tortured to drink the "blood of Kali Ma", Willie is kept as a human sacrifice, and Short Round is put in the mines alongside the village children. Short Round escapes and helps Indy return to his normal self, which allows him to save Willie, take the Sankara stones, and free the children. Indy and his friends get in a mine car chase with the Thuggees. The trio eventually run through the rest of the mine tunnels, out to an exit at the end of a mountain. Shorty and Willie ran to an old bridge, where they met up with Mola Ram and his henchmen, while Indy fought more Thuggee soldiers on his way to the bridge. Indy then meets up with Mola Ram on an old bridge. Indy breaks the bridge (with the help of a sword) and everyone clings on to the broken bridge. During the fight with Mola Ram on what remains of the bridge, Indy accuses the evil priest of betraying Shiva. Using the dark magic he learned from the Thuggee, the anger of the god apparently causes the stones in Indy's bag to catch fire and two fall to the crocodile-infested river below. As the final stone falls out of the bag, Mola Ram grabs it, but it burns his hand, causing Mola Ram to lose his grip on the bridge railing and fall into the river, where he is torn apart and eaten by the hungry crocodiles. Indy catches the then-cool stone. Indy and his friends triumphantly return to the village with their sacred stone and their children. After Willie tells Indy she is going back to Missouri, he brings her towards him with his whip and they share a kiss, but not before Short Round's elephant sprays them with water. Appearances Cast *Indiana Jones .... Harrison Ford *Willie Scott .... Kate Capshaw *Short Round .... Ke Huy Quan *Mola Ram .... Amrish Puri *Chattar Lal .... Roshan Seth *Captain Blumburtt .... Philip Stone *Lao Che .... Roy Chiao *Wu Han .... David Yip *Kao Kan .... Ric Young *Chen .... Chua Kah Joo *Maitre d' .... Rex Ngui *Chief Henchman .... Philip Tann *Weber .... Dan Aykroyd *Chinese Pilot .... Akio Mitamura *Chinese Co-Pilot .... Michael Yama *Shaman .... D. R. Nanayakkara *Chieftain .... Dharmadasa Kuruppu *Sanju .... Stany De Silva *Village Women .... **Ruby De Miel **D. M. Denawake **I. Serasinghe *Village Child .... Darshana Panangaga *Little Maharajah .... Raj Singh *Merchant 1 .... Frank Olegario *Merchant 2 .... Ahmed El-Shenawi *Eel Eater .... Art Repola *Thuggee assassin .... Unknown *Sacrifice Victim .... Nizwar Karanj *Chief Guard .... Pat Roach *Guard .... Moti Makan *Temple Guards .... **Mellan Mitchell **Bhasker Patel *1st Boy in Cell .... Arjun Pandher *2nd Boy in Cell .... Ted Grossman Characters *Big Short Round *Nurhachi Artifacts *Nurhachi's ashes *Peacock's Eye *Sankara Stones Locations * Shanghai, China * Mayapore, India * Pankot, India * The Temple of Doom Behind the scenes Production Most of the filming was done on location in Sri Lanka and at Borehamwood Studios in Hertfordshire, England. Reaction Due to the graphic scenes, dark theme, and cultic overtones, this film recieved negative reviews from many critics. The film is much darker in tone than its predecessor (a fact which Lucas attributes to the messy divorce he was going through during the film's production), and has been criticised for being overly violent and scary, as well as for its gross misrepresentations of Indian culture. Despite its PG rating, it is the darkest Indiana Jones film. It also had been praised for being different to the other films and Mola Ram is considered by even the hardest-to-please critics to be the best Indy enemy to date. Ratings Some fairly gruesome scenes in Temple of Doom, as well as other PG-rated films of the time such as Gremlins caused a significant public outcry. Spielberg spoke to the MPAA about creating a new rating covering the middle ground between a clear PG and a clear R that his films often found themselves on. This led to the creation of a new rating category: PG-13. The film has very violent scenes, scenes with bugs which can be disturbing to people with Entomophobia, a particularly graphic scene involving cardiectomy and, just like Raiders, the casual use of profanity. Trivia *The Chinese dialogue in the opening scene is in the Shanghainese dialect. *Though always called "Willie", Capshaw's character is fully named "Wilhelmina", an apparent Lucasfilm in-joke referring to the infamous Wilhelm scream. *Stunt actor Pat Roach — who appeared in two roles as large, muscular henchmen who fight Indy in Raiders of the Lost Ark — also appeared three times in this film: first as the man who bangs the gong in Club Obi-Wan, second time as the assassin in Jones's room and again as the slavemaster in the mines. Besides Ford, he is the only cast member to return for the second film. (He also had a cameo appearance in Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade.) *The opening musical sequence was designed by Steven Spielberg to fulfill his desire to direct a Busby Berkeley-style musical number. The song performed is Cole Porter's Anything Goes, translated into Mandarin. *The nightclub in which the opening sequence takes place is called "Club Obi Wan", undoubtedly a reference to a character in Lucas's other famous film series, Star Wars. The club's name is visible when Indy, Willie, and Shorty escape in an automobile. *The sound effects of the mine car scene were recorded from the Disneyland attraction Big Thunder Mountain Railroad's trains going around the track. *When Indy is about to cross the rope bridge, he is stopped by a sabre-wielding Thuggee. He attempts to draw his gun a la Raiders of the Lost Ark but finds that he has lost his gun. A musical cue from Raiders is played. *Indiana Jones is named for George Lucas's dog. In this film, all three leads are named after dogs. Willie was the name of Spielberg's dog, and Short Round was the name of the dog belonging to scriptwriters Gloria Katz and Willard Huyck. *Some of the bugs in the scene greatly featuring them aren't even from Asia. *"Indiana Jones and the Temple of Death" was the original title *The monkey brains were custard with food coloring. *When Indiana finally defeats Mola Ram and takes back the magic stones, he says to him, "You have betrayed Shiva!", whereas when he says the same thing in Hindi, he says, "Tum Shiva ke, evideth ka tato, Tum Shiva ke vishwaas karte ho!", which translates to, "You are faithful to Shiva!" which could be taken either as Indiana suggesting that Mola Ram cannot escape Shiva's power, even in opposition to him or that it is probably a practical joke played by the Hindi-speaking crew. *Some fans believe that the mention of the Japanese bombing of Shanghai is an anachronism, thinking that it applies to an event that occurred in 1937. Actually, the Japanese bombed Shanghai in 1932. *When the map showing the flightpath of Indiana Jones and his companions is displayed, it shows their path goes from Shanghai to Chungking and then onward toward the eastern India-China border, near Burma. However, images show the plane flying over a section of the Great Wall of China, which would not be near their flight path at all. *When Indy, Willie and Short Round arrive at the airport, the man who greets them, Weber, is portrayed by Dan Aykroyd. Weber's first name is debatable as it appears as Art in the DVD subtitles, yet others claim it is Earl. In the background of the same scene, George Lucas and Steven Spielberg can be seen handling luggage. *This is the only film in the Indiana Jones series not to feature or mention the Ark of the Covenant. *Kate Capshaw would marry director Steven Spielberg seven years later. Toy Line There was a Temple of Doom toy line released by LJN in 1984. The line was very short-lived and only had three figures. A new Temple of Doom toyline is planned to be released by Hasbro in September 2008. Novel There was a novelization of the movie released in 1984. Home Video The film was released on VHS, Beta and laserdisc in 1986. It was later reissued on DVD. Notes and references 1 pl:Indiana Jones i Świątynia zagłady